Shuffle Challenge: Quadrinity
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: 10 lagu dalam shuffle playlist yang di putar. A challenge from Voidy. AU. OOC. So digusted *maybe* . Don't like, don't read, ok?


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Quadrinity © Rizkika Ananda / Ryuuki Sagara**

**A Shuffle challenge from: ****Nee-chan (Voidy)**

**Notes: **Mohon di maklumi, kalau drabblenya sangat tidak jelas. Saya bener-bener ga ngedit lagi setelah ngetik, soalnya itu rulesnya _"For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. __**No pre-planning and no writing**__."_. Jadi mohon maklum... flame di terima dengan catatan; menggunakan bahasa yang bermoral dan berpendidikan. Terima kasih! :D

–**oo–**

– **DEPAPEPE – Ready, GO! –**

"Ayo, Naruto!" seruku menyemangati sahabatku yang tengah berada di atas panggung. Sebentar lagi ia akan memainkan sebuah lagu dengan gitarnya. Aku bangga sekali punya teman seperti Naruto.

Betapa pandainya ia bermain gitar. Jari-jemarinya begitu lincah, jarang bukan jika seorang murid sekolahan berumur 13 tahun sudah pandai memainkan gitar? Akupun terkadang iri padanya, padahal aku sahabatnya sendiri.

Ah... itu dia, ia mulai memainkan gitarnya, membawakan sebuah lagu _Ready, GO!_ yang pernah dibawakan musisi gitar ternama di Jepang.

.

_[Whaaa~ lagu pertama udah dapet instrumen gitar dari DEPAPEPE, ya sudah, aku bayanginnya Naruto jago main gitar kaya DEPA dan PEPE, whehe]_

–**oo–**

– **Sixpence None The Richer – Kiss Me –**

Oh, tidak... Sasuke semakin mendekat denganku. Membuat jantungku berdegup begitu kencangnya. Pipiku rasanya mulai memanas. Sialan, Sasuke membuatku benar-benar gila. Ini di taman, tempat umum! Ia terlalu bodoh jika mau menciumku sekarang.

"Uh... a-ano... Sasuke-kun," kataku mencoba mengelak. Aku sedikit menahan tubuhnya agar tidak semakin mendekat padaku.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya heran.

"Ti-tidak!" Demi Tuhan. Tatapannya... suaranya... begitu menggoda. Ah, aku tidak bisa menolak kalau begini!

.

_[Shuffle kedua lagunya bikin imajinasi saya ngaco, temanya musti cium-cium sih!]_

–**oo–**

– **SO7 – Yang Terlewatkan –**

Sekarang aku menangis. Menangis akan kebodohanku. Kenapa kala itu aku tak mengatakan saja apa perasaanku padamu?

Sekarang menyesal pun sudah tak ada gunanya. Semuanya terlanjur terjadi. Kau sudah bersamanya, Sasuke.

Mungkin ini memang salahku, karena telah menyia-nyiakan waktuku saat itu.

Sekian lama kau bersama Karin, merajut kisah cinta yang indah. Dan aku disini hanya sendiri, berharap kau kembali datang padaku.

Tapi, Sasuke, apa kau tahu? Walaupun aku terlambat... kau tetap yang terhebat bagiku. Melihatmu dan mendengarmu pun cukup membuatku bahagia.

Aku terlambat, selamat tinggal, Sasuke...

.

_[Yuhuuu~ akhirnya lagu ini keluar! Kan lumayan ceritanya bisa diambil dari pengalaman beberapa bulan lalu == tapi kok geje yah?]_

–**oo–**

– **The Archies – Sugar, Sugar –**

"Hai, gulaku!" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura dengan genit.

"Uh, kau ini! Aku bukan gula!" Gerutu Sakura kesal. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini Sasuke selalu memanggilnya gula. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau madu?" Goda Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Sakura tentu saja semakin kesal karena keusilan Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Uh, kenapa sih kau ini selalu memanggilku dengan sesuatu yang manis-manis?" kesal Sakura.

"Cause you're my candy girl!"

.

_[Lagu ini... jadi inget iklan gulaku! Yaudah.. kuanggap Sakura gulakunya(?) Sasuke]_

–**oo–**

– **L'Arc~en~Ciel – Stay Away –**

"Argghh!" Sakura menggerutu kesal. Lagi-lagi ia kalah dari Karin, saingan beratnya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Ia kesal pada Karin, karena saat jam pelajaran olah raga Karin satu grup dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan dirinya tidak. Ditambah kesal lagi, karena Karin terlihat begitu genit pada Sasuke. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat hawa membunuh Sakura berkoar-koar. "Hei! Karin!" Panggil Sakura dari jarak lima meter.

"Apa!"

"Menjauhlah dari Sasuke-ku!"

"TIDAK MAU!" Karin mengelelkan lidahnya pada Sakura. Berniat mengejek maksudnya.

"KYAA! Sialan, kau pengganggu! MENJAUHLAAAH!"

.

_[Hm, yang keluar lagu favorit saya nih, tapi... agak susah juga bayanginnya, jadi yah begitulah jadinya... konyol sekali ==]_

–**oo–**

– **L'Arc~en~Ciel – Drink it Down –**

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau menjadi _vampire_!" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke datang pada Sakura di setiap malam purnama, hanya untuk mengajak Sakura menjadi _vampire_, sama sepertinya.

"Bodoh, dibanding menjadi manusia, lebih enak menjadi _vampire_! Dapat menguasai malam sesuka hatimu, percayalah, kau akan bahagia jika kau menjadi _vampire _bersamaku!" Sasuke terus memaksa, agar Sakura mau menjadi _vampire_ sama sepertinya. Tapi, meski Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura, Sakura tetap menolak. Sakura sudah terlanjur membenci keluarga _vampire_.

.

_[Lagi! Yang keluar lagu dari band favorit saya. Saya ga tahu harus bikin tema apa dari lagu ini, tadinya mau ambil ide dari Devil May Cry (berhubung ini OSTnya) tapi ribet, yaudah intinya diambil dari lirik "Enjoy the black around taste the darkness" - ganyambung]_

–**oo–**

– **Angels and Airwaves – Start the Machine –**

"Kau tahu, sampai kapanpun aku tetap tak mau meminta maaf pada gadis murahan itu!" Bentak Sakura. ia benci sekali jika Sasuke mulai membela gadis yang bahkan bukan kekasihnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia berteriak melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ia sendiri bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke? kenapa ia begitu membela Karin dibandingkan dirinya yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya?

"Sasuke... kau berubah... di matamu bukan aku... tapi orang lain..." Lirih Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke hanya tercengang.

"Maksudmu? aku tidak berubah sama sekali! kau yang berubah!"

"Kalau begitu katakan kau lebih mencintaiku daripada Karin!"

.

_[Agak ngeblank pas disini... gatau deh, ini lagu bagus, tapi yaah... bisa di dengar dan sambungkan dengan drabblenya]_

–oo–

– **L'Arc~en~Ciel – Hitomi no Jyuunin –**

Aku tidak dapat menghitungnya... tapi beberapa waktu telah terlewati... aku hanya berfikir, sudah seberapa aku mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangmu, Sasuke?

Apa kau tahu? Aku, selalu memperhatikanmu diam-diam. Meski aku tahu kau tak pernah menyadarinya, sekalipun kau berada di dekatku. Aku selalu terdiam, sambil menatap langit yang cerah dengan awan-awan _cirrus_ yang begitu jauh... jauh disana... seperti kau, yang jauh dariku...

Aku ingin sekali, bisa selalu berada di dekatmu. Berada dalam genggaman tanganmu. Aku ingin selalu ada di sisimu, menatap senyumanmu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu ada di dalam tatapan matamu, meski hanya sebentar saja, tak apa... aku hanya bisa berharap waktu bisa berhenti saat itu juga...

.

_[Yang ini lagu saya banget. Jadi lumayan lancar bikinnya, soalnya udah paham betul. Meski akhirnya ngaco juga, sih...]_

–**oo–**

– **Savage Garden – Crash and Burn –**

"Saat kau merasa kesepian, dan merasa dunia menjauh darimu... berikan aku kesempatan untuk menemanimu. Biarkan aku menjadi seseorang yang kau butuhkan, aku akan selalu bersamamu, Sakura. saat kau kesepian, dan kau sulit mendapatkan seseorang yang pantas kau jadikan teman, biarkan aku yang mengisi tempat itu. Kau tidak sendiri, Sakura... aku akan selalu ada untukmu..." ucap Sasuke begitu yakin. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum di kursi rodanya. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetik sedikit demi sedikit. Ia begitu bahagia, memiliki pendamping hidup yang mau menerima dirinya meski tak sempurna. Ia senang...

.

_[lagu ini bertema tentang seseorang yang mau menemani orang yang disayanginya, bagus liriknya, tapi drabblenya lebay ya?]_

–**oo–**

– **Younha – Houki Boshi –**

"Ah, Sasu-kun! lihat ada bintang jatuh, ayo kita buat harapan!" Seru gadis kecil berambut merah jambu dengan polosnya.

"Uhm, baiklah. ayo!" sahut Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka mengucapkan harapan mereka masing-masing dalam hati.

"Kau suka bintang jatuh, ya, Saku-chan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura disampingnya dengan polos. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu..."

"Mmm, Sasu-kun tadi memohon apa pada bintang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku berharap bisa menjadi bintang jatuh di langit sana, agar aku bisa menjadi sesuatu yang kau sukai!"

Pipi Sakura memerah tiba-tiba, tak menyangka Sasuke akan menjawab seperti itu.

.

_[berhubung wajah Younha kaya anak kecil, lucu dan imut-imut, jadi Sasuke sama Sakuranya juga dibuat kecil (?)]_

–oo–

– **L'Arc~en~Ciel – Pretty Girl –**

"Sakura, lebih baik kau dansa denganku saja, gadis cantik sepertimu lebih cocok denganku!" ajak Sai dengan pedenya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut, yang di harapkannya bukan Sai tapi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah tak acuh padanya.

"Aduh, maaf Sai, tapi..."

"Ayolah, Sakura cantik, tak usah malu-malu, jarang-jarang bukan, pria tampan sepertiku mengajak seorang gadis berdansa."

Sakura benar-benar bingung. Harapannya untuk berdansa dengan Sasuke pupus sudah kalau ia berdansa dengan Sai.

"Sakura milikku! Dia akan berdansa denganku." teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

"eh? Sasuke?"

.

_[Lha ini lagu aku ambil inti dari lirik "please don't be shy" sama "you're mine" *kalau gasalah* enak lagunya, tapi ga hafal liriknya ahaha.]_

.

.

**END**


End file.
